Right Girl
by trouble kid
Summary: Ela é a garota perfeita. Ele? Só mais um dos outros estudantes da High School mais disputada de Forks. Ou pelo menos era isso que ele pensava. O que acontece quando Edward Cullen decide ouvir um dos conselhos de sua meia irmã?


**Right Girl**

**Sinopse:** Ela é a garota perfeita. _Ele?_ Só mais um dos outros estudantes da High School mais disputada de Forks. Ou pelo menos era isso que ele pensava. O que acontece quando Edward Cullen decide ouvir um dos conselhos de sua meia irmã maluca?

* * *

**I.**

23 Setembro 2011

**Edward POV's**

— O que tem de errado com você, hein? Hã? — senti vários empurrões e risadas preencheram o ambiente externo da McKinley¹ School.

Claro. Deve ser engraçado ver a reação de um garoto de um metro e oitenta nada corpulento ser bombardeado por vários insultos e esbarrões propositais do time de futebol do colégio.

—Vamos lá, _Cullen!_ — Biers encorajou sarcasticamente.

Prensei meus livros com força contra o peito. Rangi os dentes e continuei a tentar sair dali.

— _Riley_ — ouvi uma voz cristalina chamá-lo pacientemente em meio a de vários brutamontes.

— Vamos mostrar ao bolsista como recebemos os calouros aqui na McKinley — o capitão da equipe sorria escarnoso acompanhado de um coro de risadas dos outros. Os dois zagueiros seguraram meus ombros enquanto eu me debatia um pouco tentando fugir. Não iria ficar ali, esperando um soco na cara bem dado de boas vindas.

— Riley! — a voz se exaltou.

O grupo que havia sido formado ao meu redor se desfez com a entrada de uma garota de cabelos castanhos com ondas, vestindo um cardigã rosa claro no meio.

Bella Swan, a princesinha filha dos herdeiros da fortuna Swan, que havia entrado no colégio no início do ano escolar e atingiu o mais alto patamar da popularidade nos primeiros dias.

Talvez devesse ao fato de todas as gerações de sua família terem passado por esse colégio ou... Por sua beleza estonteante.

Os apertos nos ombros cederam até que houve mais nenhum. Até que Riley saiu do transe causado pela morena e novamente eu estava preso.

— Que foi amor? — o capitão do time sorriu inocentemente enquanto me segurava pelo ombro do suéter com brutalidade. Agora a roda havia se expandido e nós três estávamos no centro.

— A professora Harris está te procurando. Queria saber se está com o script da nova peça e que apareça no clube de teatro imediatamente.

A "plateia" tentava segurar a risada diante da cena. Riley gesticulou em minha direção como se pedisse mais um momento, para terminar o que estava fazendo.

— _Agora_ — frisou séria, demonstrando que seria impassível.

Ele soltou meu ombro e senti meus pés tocando o chão firmemente.

Um dos indivíduos que participaram da minha pequena humilhação pública bufou para disfarçar uma gargalhada, chamando atenção de Bella.

— Que eu saiba vocês todos estão incluídos na peça também, não? O que estão esperando para ir ajudar Riley? — ela falava em tom amigável, mas sentia-se o ar superior. Que não chegava a ser ameaçador já que vinha de uma criatura tão inofensiva. Trazia uma persuasão na sua postura encantadora.

Houveram uns murmúrios em concordância dos outros e começaram a se dispersar.

Riley me deu as costas e saiu marchando. O atacante, Royce King, bateu em meus livros me pegando desprevenido, os derrubando no chão. Uns seis ou mais componentes do time seguiram Riley além de Royce em direção ao auditório.

Algumas semanas atrás Royce e seus amigos fizeram uma visita não autorizada ao pavilhão do colégio no meio do baile de boas vindas aos calouros causando um caos conjunto maior do que se pode imaginar. Planejavam fazer uma pegadinha inesquecível e foram pegos. As autoridades descobriram também que além dos danos a propriedade, também consumiram álcool ilegalmente. O prejuízo a imagem da McKinley High School não sairia barato, então para evitar um vexame maior, o pai de Riley Biers — aquele juiz mais famoso — fez um acordo com a polícia de Forks e o diretor para diminuírem a punição. Essa era uma escola de nome, conhecida pelo pulso de ferro e disciplina rígida, mas para mim não houve surpresa quando Riley saiu dessa limpo. O resultado foi apenas alguns meses na detenção depois da aula, fazendo serviços comunitários e servindo no clube de teatro — já que a parte que sofrera os maiores estragos fora o auditório e o ginásio. A senhora Harris quase teve um ataque epilético ao ver como ficou o palco e não tardou em torturar os responsáveis. Ficaram sob a supervisão da tão temida bruxa velha. Até eu reconheço que o humor dessa mulher é anormalmente amargo e vingativo, não sei como Bella a tolera. Talvez seja um osso do ofício.

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou preocupada, agachando também para ajudar a recolher meus pertences. Eu levantei os olhos e fitei aquelas imensas orbes castanhas. Pareceu estar sem reação e eu só dei de ombros. Que atitude ridícula. Pensar que a garota mais bonita do colégio estaria sem reação a mim.

— Sim, só algumas fraturas, mas estou bem. Nada que cinco milhões de indenização não resolvam — comentei, mesmo tentando evitar começar uma conversação. Não queria causar motivos para outra briga entre eu e o time de futebol. Riley quebrava a cara de qualquer um que tentava se aproximar de Bella.

Ouvi sua risada inebriante em resposta. Dei um meio sorriso ao observar seus cabelos castanhos sendo desarrumados pelo vento e ela insistentemente tentando pôr uma mecha atrás da orelha.

Levantamos juntos e ela ainda estava com um de meus cadernos em suas mãos.

— Você é engraçado — ela observou, com as maçãs do rosto tingidas de rosa pelo rubor causado pelas risadas. Franzi o cenho achando a atitude estranha. Comentei algo completamente banal e ela achou engraçado.

— Obrigado, eu acho... — comentei contrariado, e logo sorri largamente em agradecimento pelos momentos anteriores — Obrigado também por ter contido aqueles amigos do seu namorado.

— Não é meu namorado —fez uma careta — E, de nada. Já estou acostumada com esses comportamentos idiotas do Riley. De vez em quando é preciso enquadrá-lo — ela sorriu sem humor, forçando um ar de familiaridade com isso, mas estava óbvio que ela não estava feliz. Pensei no fardo que esse garoto deveria ser. Se não era namorado dela então por que sempre vivia colado nela? Cogitei fazer essa pergunta em voz alta, mas seria muita ousadia para uma pessoa que havia acabado de conhecer "oficialmente".

Era difícil me concentrar em achar alguma resposta a altura enquanto fitava seu rosto. Ela era extremamente atraente para mim. Alternei minha atenção entre seus olhos cor de chocolate e os lábios suaves. Estaria prestes a beijá-la se estivéssemos mais próximos.

— Sou Edward Cullen — tudo ia bem até por um reflexo involuntário imbecil completei — Sou amigo do seu irmão... Também — disparei meio em choque, estendendo a mão para ela, com um pouco de medo dela perceber que eu estava hipnotizado com seu olhar. Só depois que me toquei o quão otário isso havia soado.

Qual é. Pelo visto o destino não está tão ao meu lado quanto aparentava hoje. Fazer papel de bobo na frente de Bella Swan depois de ser tratado como saco de pancadas pelo time de futebol inteiro.

— Eu sei quem você é — Bella sorriu abertamente desta vez e não pude evitar de imitar o gesto, abobado — Swan, quer dizer — ela chacoalhou a cabeça ainda sorrindo — Isabella Swan, mas prefiro só Bella mesmo — enrubesceu.

Quase fiquei infeliz depois dessa. Eu sou o cara dos relatórios de história. Mas é claro, tinha que valorizar que ela me reconhecia pelo menos.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta? — falou timidamente, encarando os sapatos.

Tecnicamente ela já fez, mas não irei falar _mais essa_. Havia ouvido falar que Bella era reservada, não queria deixar a garota mais sem graça. Sempre me perguntei como alguém como ela estava no grupinho esnobe e fútil dos populares. Bella merecia mais que isso.

—Claro.

— Por que você não revidou a eles? Quer dizer... — ela corou ficando mais bonita ainda— Eu já te vi no ringue de luta daqui — arqueei as sobrancelhas, meio surpreso — você é um ótimo lutador. Por que você não... Se defendeu? — Bella ergueu sua cabeça para me encarar intensamente com aqueles olhos expressivos e meu coração acelerou — Você podia com eles.

Foi minha vez de abaixar o olhar para os tênis. Respirei fundo.

— Não seria o certo — a encarei — Me faria igual a eles ou quem sabe... Pior.

Apesar dessa minha "habilidade" nos ringues que ela tirou não sei da onde, eu havia começado recentemente, não seria bom me arriscar à toa. Ainda tinha o mesmo corpo digno de um sedentário no início de carreira.

Me senti extremamente idiota e gay depois da confissão. Não era isso que ela queria ouvir.

Ficamos alguns segundos ali e depois de um silêncio ela continuava me fitando, talvez refletindo nas minhas palavras. Fui preenchido por uma ansiedade para saber o que se passava em seus pensamentos.

— Bella? — chamei.

Ela corou novamente e desviou o olhar, agora encarando o chão, colocando uma mexa atrás da orelha. Limpou a garganta.

— Foi bom falar com você Edward, se Riley te incomodar de novo é só me falar e... Eu estou atrasada para a aula. Até mais — ela foi se distanciando com uns passinhos para trás enquanto falava, nitidamente sem graça, e logo virou-se de costas após acenar, tomando um ritmo mais rápido nas passadas.

— Espera! —exclamei, mas Bella já estava longe demais para ouvir. Isso adianta um próximo encontro por ai.

Sorri com meus pensamentos, pegando outro livro que caiu mais longe. Infelizmente não fazia muitas aulas com ela, mas ia à casa dos Swan frequentemente para ajudar Emmet, sendo meu dever como tutor.

Perguntei-me em quanto tempo ela perceberia que havia levado meu caderno.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Oi pessoas!

Essa ideia estava em minha cabeça há algum tempo então decidi postar aqui (:

Talvez seja long fic ou não, depende do que acontecerá daqui pra frente.

Deixem reviews, assim posso saber a opinião de vocês e continuar postando! (mais um apelo, hehe: _por favor_, se gostarem avisem porque queria muito saber se ficou bom, ou se não gostarem de um ou dois pontos da fic, avisem também, qualquer coisa, pls)

**Disclaimer:** A saga Crepúsculo é uma obra cuja autoria _pertence à Stephenie Meyer._

_Observações:_

_¹ - Não consegui achar nenhum outro nome melhor. Como já perceberam é diferente da Forks High School. Será melhor explicado nos próximos capítulos._


End file.
